


Awards Night

by snowqies



Category: Broadway RPF, Kristen Bell - Fandom, idina menzel - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Polyamorous, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, another smuty fic bc YES, the funny part is that i'm a sex repulsed asexual lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqies/pseuds/snowqies
Summary: After a long boring night the only  thing Idina wanted to do was go home and rest, not knowing that Kristen has other plans for her.
Relationships: Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 11





	Awards Night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) and pls leave a review ik y'all are reading. Might post more in the future.

_ What a complete waste of night _ . 

Idina thought as she sat in her designated seat in the ballroom, anger and boredom crossing her face as she heard how her name, nor the name of Bobby and Kristen Lopez, weren’t being called in the main scenario, hands clenched in fists.

She wasn’t a fan of awards ceremonies, is not like any of her previous movies were nominated this hard for any award - and she didn’t star in any play or musical that big anymore. But when Idina was informed that she actually had to go to the ceremony she’d be lying if she says she didn’t expected to at least go home with the sense of make a job decent enough of any award.

She took her phone out of her purse, trying to not look so uninterested as she opened her message app. 

**Idina** :  
_ Take me out of here _

She quickly typed, not even waiting for a response. Someone in the scenario was mentioning the list of candidates for a drama tv show or something like that - she sucked remembering details of movies and series, so why she should bother to remember the names of multimillionaire actors? 

**Kristen** :  
_ c’mon is not that bad?  
_ _ is it? _

**Idina** :  
_ Aren’t you even watching it? _

**Kristen:  
** _ nah, i’ve better things to do with my time _

**Idina** :  
_ you asshole _

She suppressed a laugh, biting her lower lip and clearly ruining the delicate color.

**Kristen** :  
_ how is aaron? _

**Idina** :  
_ He got bored before the first award if I’m honest. _

She glared at her husband, sharing a happy smile with him.

**Kristen:  
** _ only one hour more, you can handle it :) _

Idina locked her phone without even reply, placing it again inside her clutch. She smiled politely to a waitress when he served her another glass of champagne, smelling the subtle scent of marzipan as she took the flute in her hand.

After all, Kristen was right, only one more hour before she and Aaron could finally head to their home and relax there, letting herself enjoy the next nomination without think that much about the boringness of the whole event.

  
  


“Can you believe I wasted 5000 dollars on this outfit to sit there without get any award?”

She turned back to face her husband following her, only to deal with an empty corridor. They have had reach home less than 10 minutes ago, and soon as Idina stepped out of the car she made her way rushed inside the large house, muffling and complaining as she walked towards the dining room.

It was completely dark, the only source of light being from the room next to it, and soon Idina was about to walk towards the light switch to turn it on when a silhouette caught her attention, considerably smaller than her.

“I wouldn’t say it was a waste of outfit”.

She recognized Kristen’s voice talking to her, and soon the light was turned on to let her see that the blonde was resting on the door frame. She was simply wearing her prefered pajamas, face completely cleaned of makeup that made her eyes look smaller - and made her look even more cute if Idina had to comment about it. 

“What are you even doing here?”, Idina walked towards her slowly, her high heels and Kristen’s barefeet making their height difference even bigger.

“Wow, hello to you too”, Kristen rolled her eyes when Idina took her hand to pull her for a kiss, smiling against her lips.

“Hey there, sweetheart... better?”

Idina’s voice was soft and low, and how much Kristen loved that of her. She tiptoed to plant a quick peck on her lips, smiling “much better”.

“Now, are you going to tell me what are you doing here?”

Kristen walked around the room, eyes always focused on the woman next to her. She shuddered her shoulders, sliding her fingers over any surface close to her body.

“You mentioned you seriously got bored tonight”, Kristen bite the tip of her tongue, a mischievous grin on her face.

Idina leaned against the marble table in the middle of the room, crossing her legs together as she was staring at her with an expression that mixed curiosity with lowkey desire. She crossed her arms as well, raising an eyebrow before speak, “I did, indeed. Any idea to make the rest of it better?”

“I do, actually”, Kristen smiled, running her fingers through her short hair. “Come here, baby”. 

Idina got closer to her to let Kristen position her behind her body, wrapping her arms around her waist and running her fingers over the delicate and expensive dress, “I’ll make you feel a little better”.

Her lips soon found their way to her neck, sucking the exact nerve that Kristen knew perfectly would drive Idina crazy. She bite the pale skin, letting a reddish bruise that soon Kristen licked with her tongue.

“Wh-where’s Aaron?” the brunette barely managed to ask, legs shaking and voice full of want. She closed her eyes when Kristen moved her hands to her boobs, caressing them over the dress.

All she wanted to do was to tear the white piece of fabric right there and make Idina hers, but she knew how much she paid to make it and secretly adored the way it fits her perfect curves. “I texted him early... he agreed to leave us alone for the rest of the night”.

Idina tilted her head to give Kristen better access to her neck, feeling her warm tongue liking up and down it. Her inner core was burning thanks to Kristen’s touches, delicate fingers that quickly grabbed the cape of the dress to take it off, placing it carefully on the floor.

“This dress is such a temptation”, she murmured against the skin, fingers reaching for the zipper to take the whole dress off. “You, my dear, truly are a fucking one too”.

“God... Kris...” Idina moved her hips to help the dress to fall to the floor, feeling the cold breeze hit her body as she stood partially naked in the middle of the diner room, panties and brassiere the only thing covering her skin. 

Kristen slowly turned her around in order to face her, kissing her lips softly as her hands were now gripping her boobs, large ones in which the blonde couldn’t wait to suck on. Both women moaned in the kiss, breaking it only to catch their breaths before go back to the contact.

It was then time for Kristen to unclasp the brassiere, revealing Idina’s erect and aroused nipples. At this point the older woman was sure she couldn’t take more foreplay anymore, begging to Kristen with the irregular movement of her body to try to get any kind of friction.

“Hmmm, someone is eager tonight?” Kristen pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose, making Idina giggle.

She bite her lips as response, blushing when Kristen’s fingers toyed with the waistband of her panties, using her palm to rub the crotch and collect a good amount of wetness. Idina knew her underwear were practically ruined, but that was the last thought in her mind when the blonde softly forced two fingers in her entrance, the soaked cloth getting inside as well.

“I love when you’re this wet for me”, Kristen murmured, taking a step aside and smiling when Idina whined at her. She loved have this effect on the older woman and she’d use that as advance for her tonight.

Kristen licked her fingers clean, murmuring, “why don’t you go to lie on the table, my love?” She happily followed the instruction, feeling Kristen’s gaze over her body.

“Like this...” Idina kept in silence for a matter of second, maybe it wasn’t even that long for it to be one or two, but soon her tongue slid out the word she have had in her mind, a mischievous smile on her blushed face, “... mommy?”

“Exactly like that”, Kristen leaned down to press a kiss on her lips, not wanting to rush it but to feel Idina’s taste and heat, cherry lipstick being captured by her senses.

Idina’s arms soon wrapped around Kristen’s neck, pulling her closer enough until the blonde was tiptoeing to be able to reach to her full body, her own nails gripping on Idina’s waist.

“I-I need you”, Idina murmured against her lips, wetness sliding down her legs.

Kristen moved her kisses to her neck, leaving a dozen of marks that she knew Idina would have hard time to cover with her makeup. The brunette moaned when Kristen pressed her knee against her entrance the exact moment in which she placed her mouth on her right boob, using her teeth to pull out the erected nipple before start sucking hungrily, blue eyes looking at Idina’s face to see her reaction to her movements.

She sucked the tender flesh making wet sloppy noises that only made Idina’s heat grow more between her legs. When Kristen was done with her work, and Idina’s breasts covered in bruises and scratches, she began to kiss down her toned stomach, slowly taking off her panties and grabbing them on her hand, resting her head over Idina’s belly.

“I don’t know what to do”, Kristen’s voice was a murmur, soft delicate tone that Idina loved, “I’d love to hear you scream and moan my name... but also gag you with this”, she then held up the panties, a serious concerned look on her face like if this were one of the most difficult decisions in the world, “If I do that you would be reduced to muffles and I’d have to force you to stay silent, and we both know you simply can’t be silent”.

Kristen looked up to her, baby blue eyes shining with desire and love, and everything Idina wanted to do was to grab her by her arms and pull her for a long heated kiss.

Idina was completely exposed right now and she could swear Kristen could feel and smell the wetness between her legs, making a big puddle on the border of the large black table. The marble was strong enough to support both of their bodies, especially considering the fact that half of Kristen’s body was practically hanging off of it, holding onto Idina for support.

After seconds that seemed like an eternity Kristen took her decision, stuffing the panties into her mouth, laughing at the way Idina tried to complain to her, mouth silent and green eyes burning like if she were trying to scream, yell and beg at Kristen for being such a tease.

Soon Kristen stepped out of the table, taking off her own clothes and delighted by the look Idina had on her face, staring at her body and letting her know with her eye expressions how much she wanted to fuck her too. Her jawline tensed as she bite onto the piece of underwear when Kristen took off her own panties, visibly drops of fluid connecting her panties with her pussy.

“Would you like have this one in that pretty mouth of yours too?”, Idina nodded aggressively, the taste of her own fluids slowly fading away in her mouth. “They are so wet...” and then Kristen ran two of her fingers against her labia, collecting a good amount of wetness to proceed to rub it against the light blue cloth. “Fuck, I’m so wet too”.

If she was being teased before, the view of Kristen touching herself instead of fuck her made Idina more frustrated, squirming her naked and turned on body over the cold surface of the marble.

“Ah ah,” Kristen walked towards her, stuffing the second panties in her mouth to silence her whines even more. Idina soon was able to feel Kristen’s taste on them, a detail that made her lick them vigorously, “If you keep complaining then I’m afraid I’ll let you here, all sexually frustrated. Would you like that?”

Idina shook her head, wrinkling her face when Kristen kissed the top of her nose, murmuring a ‘good girl’ before place herself again in front of the brunette. 

She proceed to caress up and down Idina’s legs, running her trimmed nails over the skin and taking one of her heels in her hands. She kissed her toes, a delicate contact that tickled Idina, before kiss up her leg, getting dangerously close to where the brunette needed her more. But as quickly Kristen kissed her inner thigh she also quickly kissed her way down again, grabbing the other feet to then do the same procedure.

If Idina could talk, and her sounds weren’t reduced to ininteligible muffles, she probably would say ‘ _ fuck me’ _ , ‘ _ touch me’ _ or ‘ _ for God’s mercy take me already _ ’, but deep inside she loved the slowly pace Kristen was taking, making her feel loved with every touch.

“I know what you’re thinking”, the blonde rested her head on Idina’s left thigh, hot breath hitting her entrance with every spoken word.

_ Do you? _ but what came from her lips sounded completely distorted to Kristen’s ears.

“This is tortuous, but you love it”.

And then, without give her any kind of warning or signal Kristen buried her face between Idina’s soaked and warm folds, tongue quickly attacking the swollen nub of nerves. Idina closed her eyes and arched her back when Kristen slowed her movements to keep sucking on her clit slowly, one of her fingers getting inside her. 

Her hands soon found their way to Kristen’s short blonde hair, pressing her face against her folds and moaning in ecstasy - without much success - as the blonde lapped up and down her labia, using the tip of her tongue to penetrate her, fingers now brushing her clit.

To Idina standards Kristen was insanely good at make her come only with her tongue, and every touch felt different than the previous even if they both had the same pace and intensity. Kristen placed Idina’s legs over her shoulders, allowing her to have more contact against her pussy as she was eating her out like if there no were tomorrow, alternating between suck and lick the slippery folds that were so wet that even made difficult Kristen’s ability to keep a constant pace. 

Her fingers found their way again to her entrance, three of them, curving and scratching inside Idina as her tongue kept working on her clit, feeling how her legs were shaking over her shoulders.

She was close, both women knew that, and the brunette was getting ready to release all her cum over the blonde’s face, sweat sliding down her pristine skin as words were being muffled by the pair of panties. Idina wanted to scream hard, at the top of her lungs, and let everyone know how good she was getting fucked that night.

_ Oh my my my _ , but the words never came, instead her whole body convulsed as Kristen gave a final thrust inside her, inner walls milking and clenching against her fingers as her tongue was still licking her clitoris, making Idina see stars in the ceiling. 

The blonde slowly withdrew her fingers from her, licking them clean at the view of a very pleasured brunette in front of her. Her pussy was throbbing and painted in a light shade of red, white cum sliding down her entrance that Kristen quickly happily cleaned with her tongue, swallowing it all.

As Idina was catching her breath Kristen took the panties off her mouth, leaning down to kiss her and let Idina taste herself in her lips. Both women moaned in the kiss, and soon Idina found strength enough to sit up, the black marble completely covered with her sweat.

“Would you like to move to a more comfortable site?” Kristen teased, intertwining her fingers with Idina’s.

“Why you didn’t suggest that one hour ago?” Idina laughed it off, pulling her closer for a kiss, “Bedroom?”

“I was thinking more about you and me in the hot tub”, Kristen rolled her fingers over soft brown nipples that got hard with the merely contact, clearly intentions shining in her blue eyes, “after all... You haven’t see me wearing the dildo I just bought while you were there”.

_ Oh God. _

Idina’s entire body began to heat up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr idinamenzl and on instagram menzels.bell
> 
> Follow my bestie on twitter bellzels


End file.
